


Dance Me to the End of Love

by XioNin



Series: Moments Universe [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even POV, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Season/Series 04, boys dancing, club scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Even wants to dance with his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the S4 trailer for this. Også, it's after midnight. ;)

It’s been in the back of his mind for a while now, like the first frames of a film he can’t wait to shoot. Swaying in the center of a crowded room, Isak in his arms, surrounded by their friends and yet tucked inside a bubble that they alone create.

Even is a hopeless romantic and decidedly unashamed of it. It’s embarrassing for Isak sometimes, he knows. Though he also knows that Isak secretly adores Even’s rom-com tendencies.

Bubble baths at midnight.  
Picnics on sunny Saturday afternoons.  
Sketches left in his locker at school.

(Isak’s room is now a makeshift art gallery, with Even’s doodles lining the walls.)

He’s dragged Isak kicking and screaming into their very own fairy tale, and delights in the awestruck, lovesick expressions on Isak’s face when the boy stops pretending to hate the warm fuzzies and just embraces them.

Because Isak is a romantic as well.

They cuddle. In public.  
They kiss now too.  
Isak leaves Even little notes in his locker, mostly quotes from Baz Luhrmann movies.

It’s fucking adorable.

But they’ve never danced.

Even loves to dance, loves to let the music infuse his body. Loves to give himself over to it, and let it move through him. Loves, loves, loves it. He enjoys dancing with others too, especially someone he’s involved with. It affords a level of public intimacy that wouldn’t be permitted otherwise. Let’s face it, sometimes dance is just sex set to music. At least the way he does it.

The one thing he’s never done, though, is dance in love. And he is in love, so very much in love. He wants to dance with Isak, for the whole world to see.

It’s Noora’s eighteenth birthday, and the super squad has arranged for a private party at a club. The place is usually closed on Thursdays, but Eskild apparently knows everyone in Oslo’s club scene, and he’d pulled some strings.

The place is swank. It’s the kind of place Even thinks Isak would never go to on his own.

He’d been uncomfortable when they first arrived, his hand flying up to his snapback.

“Should I take this off?”

“No, baby. You’re fine. Relax.”

And Isak eventually did relax as more of his friends arrived. Now the party is in full swing. It’s a great turnout, which isn’t a surprise. Noora is a great girl.

Isak’s little makeshift family is solid, and Even likes them all.

The music is amazing too, thumping tracks that have kept everyone on the dance floor writhing as one erotically-charged mass. It’s sexy as hell, and Even can’t help but move to the rhythms.

Beside him, Isak is stock still. It’s strange, given how much he claims to love music. Even wonders if maybe this is one last remnant of Isak's old mask. If maybe he’s still afraid to show that side of himself. The idea is a painful one. They’ve already shared so much but Even is greedy. He wants all of him.

They’ve been holding up the wall for the last half hour and Even turns to look at his boyfriend. The red, blue, and yellow of the spinning disco lights play in the waves of his blond hair like shooting stars. Even is transfixed.

As if sensing his eyes on him, Isak turns his head, his eyebrows flicking up with an unspoken question.

_What?_

_Nothing, just staring,_ Even answers with just a smile.

Isak rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling too. And either he’s blushing, or there are twin red spotlights on his cheeks.

Even leans in close, deliberately brushing Isak’s ear with his lips as he whispers “dance with me.”

Isak huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. "Nei."

Undeterred, Even brushes his nose along the column of Isak’s neck and is rewarded with a shiver. Again he whispers in his ear “dance with me, Isak.”

Isak slides his gaze up to Even’s and Even can see it now. That last, remaining fear.

Even nods toward the pulsating crowd. “No one will care enough to notice.” He leans in, bumping Isak’s hip with his groin. Isak’s eyes widen. Apparently, he can feel how much Even wants this.

Isak stretches up to speak into Even’s ear. “Are you getting off on watching my friends dance?”

He pulls back, a smile on his sweetheart lips and a twinkle in his eye.

Even leans down and plants a kiss in that place where Isak’s t-shirt gapes at his collarbone.  He revels in the quick intake of breath from the younger blond.

“I get off on you, and the mere thought of getting you on a dance floor has me hard, Isak.”

“Fuck,” comes his breathy reply.

Even meets his gaze, hiding none of his intent or his desire. “Dance with me.”

Isak shivers. It’s a visible ripple that sets Even’s blood from simmering to full boil.

He licks his lips and nods. “Yeah. Okay.”

Without giving him a chance to change his mind, Even grabs Isak’s hand and pulls him toward the heaving crowd. The stars must be in alignment or something because the music changes as they wind their way to the center of the floor, bodies buffeting them along the way. It’s darker here, more intimate. The beat is lazy, seductive. It’s perfect.

Even stops and turns to Isak, taking him by the hips and pulling him into his body.

Isak moves awkwardly, his gaze darting to the people around them. He looks almost terrified.

“Eyes on me,” Even commands before nipping Isak’s ear.

Slim arms circle his neck and Even tightens his grip.

_I’m so into you, I can barely breathe.  
And all I wanna do is to fall in deep._

Isak’s hips fit so perfectly in his hands, like the boy’s body was made for him and him alone. They’re barely moving, though the bass line vibrates in Even’s fingertips, his chest, his groin.

Even sweeps a hand up Isak’s neck and into his hair, cradling his head as they begin to sway to the music.

Isak’s eyes close. He drops his forehead to Even’s shoulder and slides his hands down over his arms. Slips them underneath to his torso, moving them down to Even’s waist before circling around and down to Even’s ass. His grip is firm, strong as he pulls Even into him.

It’s Even’s turn to gasp when Isak looks up, his gaze so full of heat Even feels singed by it. Their mouths are a breath apart.

 _Oh, baby, look what you started._  
_My temperature’s rising in here._  
_Is this gonna happen._  
_I’ve been waiting and waiting for you to make a move._  
_Before I make a move._

When Isak’s tongue licks across Even’s bottom lip, his knees turn to jelly.

Isak’s lips curve into a wicked smile, and that’s it. That’s all it takes.

Even launches himself at Isak’s mouth like a starving man. There’s nothing subtle or teasing about the kiss, he devours him. And Isak lets him.

 _So baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it_  
_A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_  
_A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_  
_Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you_

They break apart when the bass drops, grinning at each other, and this is better than any of Even’s fantasies. Isak can move. He’s fucking sexy, actually. Playful and teasing and Even’s hard-on is in danger of ripping the seam of his jeans. But he doesn’t stop.

There are eyes on them, Even catches the furtive glances. Luckily Isak doesn’t because he wouldn’t understand. They aren’t judging or condemning, they’re envious.

_Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don’t let them see it_

He curls one arm around Isak’s waist as his boyfriend throws one arm around Even’s neck and slots their legs together, blowing Even’s fucking mind. They rock side-to-side, their hips grinding. Isak is hard now too.

Fuck, this is…  
It’s…

 _Tell me what you came here for_  
_Cause I can't, I can't wait no more_  
_I'm on the edge with no control_  
_And I need, I need you to know_

“You feel so good,” Isak whisper-yells into Even’s ear, looping his other arm around his neck and pulling him down to kiss the skin there. “God, Even…”

He knows. Even brushes his nose against Isak’s again and again, claims his lips again and again. One song bleeds into another, and he is lost. He never wants the night to end.

But there’s singing and cake and balloons. The night isn’t about them, it’s about Noora. So when the signal is given, Even leads his horny-as-fuck boyfriend off the dance floor and over to the side.

Isak is grinning. “We need to do that again. Soon.” He cups Even’s neck, his thumb caressing him.

Even opens his mouth to respond, but he’s at a loss for words. Every day, Isak finds new ways to surprise him. He takes a minute to study him, his skin flush from exertion and lust. Pupils blown. Lips swollen and red from Even’s attentions. He catalogs the moment, one of the many moments he’s fallen a little deeper in love with Isak Valtersen.

Isak frowns. “Why so serious?”

Before Even can respond, something hits him in the face. On the nose.

The pain is sharp and bright and takes him to his knees. He can feel the blood begin to trickle and tries to stop it.

Isak is right there with him.  
Isak is always there.

And, God, Even hopes he always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Into You" originally by Ariana Grande, but this version is by Sondre Lerche. It's way sexier, trust me.


End file.
